Meetings, conferences, or other collaboration sessions may be conducted using unified telephony applications or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) conferencing applications and/or systems. These meetings conferences, or other collaboration sessions may include participants that natively speak different languages or may be from different cultures. These participants may have difficulty understanding each other's voices and/or accents for these and other reasons. Additionally, audio quality may not be consistent in various unified telephony applications or Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) conferencing applications and/or systems, and may also cause participants to have difficulty understanding each other.